


Pumpkin Spice Devil

by bittersweetwhimsy



Series: men and monsters and spirits [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Other, summoning a devil au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-20 14:58:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12435207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bittersweetwhimsy/pseuds/bittersweetwhimsy
Summary: Seokmin is housemates with Mingyu who summons the devil





	Pumpkin Spice Devil

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by watching my sibling buy 18 candles at a candle shop

“Mingyu how many fucking candles do you need?” Seokmin stares at the seven bags of candles his roommate drops on the kitchen table.

“Listen, they were having a clearance sale on summer scents.”

“Okay, BUT THESE TWO BAGS ARE ALL FALL SCENTS.” Seokmin grabs an orange candle pack. “Pumpkin spice? A summer scent? Don’t shit with me.” He looks around hopelessly. “What are you even planning to do with all of these?”

“Use them.”

“KIM MINGYU HAVE YOU SEEN THIS APARTMENT.” Seokmin wildly waves his arms at their surroundings.

The bathroom has five ocean scented candles. The living room has ten lavender fields candles. The kitchen is filled with vanilla. Mingyu’s room has red apple candles. Their bathroom closet is filled with 75 other candles Mingyu has yet to use. Only Seokmin’s room is safe from the candles.

“But apple cinnamon pie!” The taller man whines holding up the red candle.

Seokmin sighs. “Please just find a use for all of these soon. The towels are starting to smell like the candles.”

 

Hansol wiggles, clapping his hands. “Okay let’s do this!”

“You know it smells very strongly of pumpkin spice.” Chan comments. “Don’t you have any non-scented candles?”

“Haters gonna hate.” Mingyu quips.

“Don’t worry Chan, even ghosts will like pumpkin spice. They were humans once.” Seokmin pats the youngest of the group.

Chan blinks at the elder, “Who are you trying to convince?”

“I can’t believe the two of you are letting us do this in your apartment.” Seungkwan frets.

“Do you really want an RA walking in on us trying to summon ghosts? Candles aren’t even allowed in the dorms.” Chan deadpans.

“C’mon guys. I want to get started.” Hansol waves them all over, eager for them to start.

The five boys sit in a circle.

“What’s the first step?”

 

“Weird. Something should’ve been summoned.”

“I told you that book was fake.” Chan stands up, “Well I’m going home since nothing is happening.”

“Chan, wait!” Hansol scrambles after the youngest. Seungkwan quickly follows in suite.

Seokmin yawns, “Hey Mingyu, I’m going to bed. I’ll help you clean up in the morning, okay?”

His house mate waves good night to him. Mingyu frowns, looking at the circle, “Why didn’t it work?”

 

Seokmin blinks. The man in front of him is dressed in a chic casual fashion, horns and wings sticking out. If anyone had told him that he was going to be friends with a candle maniac, he would’ve shrugged. If they told him the candle maniac would fucking summon a devil, he would’ve laughed. Yet here in their living room is the devil drinking tea.

“Mingyu, who is this?”

“The devil.”

“My name is   .” A jargon of sound comes from his throat. “But I believe in your human tongue, you can call me Myungho or Minghao.” The devil lazily puts down the cup on the table. His red hair shines brightly under the living room lights. He laces his fingers over his knee. “Your roommate Mingyu, I believe, he summoned me. Now he’s my servant.”

“I’m not your servant!” Mingyu hollers from the kitchen.

“This man here didn’t summon me.” Gesturing towards Seokmin, while addressing the human in the kitchen, “So, you’re my servant.” He smiles gently, at the human before him, “What is your name, human?”

Seokmin swears even though this man is the devil, his heart rate just sped up. There’s something attractively cute about him. Even though ‘danger’ screams in every cell of his body, his hand reaches out, “I’m Seokmin.”

The devil shakes his hand. “Nice to meet you Seokmin. I will be your newest housemate.”

Seokmin blinks once. Twice.

“MINGYU! DOES OUR LANDLORD KNOW?” He hollers.

“Don’t worry about your landlord. I can handle those trivial matters.”

Seokmin fully turns around. “Kim Mingyu what the hell did you do after I went to bed last night?”

The other legal house mate nervously taps against the counter, “I… um... might have rearranged the papers and candles that Hansol put down.”

“Oh. My. God.”

“Don’t forget you also read the spell that summons me.” Minghao cheekily replies.

“….There’s that too.”

“Hey I’m tired. I’m going to sleep in your room, Mingyu.” The devil gets up and walks over to Mingyu’s room. The two humans watch him enter the room.

Seokmin looks at his housemate. “You’re not going to stop him?”

“You try stopping the devil.”

Seokmin glances between his housemate and the room the devil entered. “It’s too early for this shit. I’m going to class.”

 

Seokmin arrives back at the apartment. He wrinkles his nose at the scent wafting around. The place smells ridiculously like pumpkin spice. He follows the smell to where it’s the strongest, the living room. In the living room, is Minghao surrounded by candles and candles of pumpkin spice.

“Is there a reason the entire apartment smells like pumpkin spice?”

“I liked it so much that I made Mingyu give me all the pumpkin spice candles he owns.” He rubs a candle against his cheek.

The human watches the devil rub the candle for several seconds. “Myungho, did you know there’s a thing called body spray and lotion?”

“Yeah. We’re not clueless how the human world works.” An impish grin makes its way on the devil’s face. “Besides making Mingyu hand over the candles was fun.”

“Please don’t make Mingyu suffer too much. He can’t handle slow torture.”

“Oooh that is good to know.” Minghao claps his fingers together.

“Okay let me rephrase that. Don’t kill him as I need him to help pay for this place and decent food.” Seokmin points at the devil.

“Don’t worry. I won’t kill my contractor, I’m not a succubus.” He gives the human an assuring smile. “What is there to do for fun around here?”

“Well the weekend is usually when this apartment has the most fun… but it’s the middle of the week and both of us have homework and classes.”

Minghao hums, his tail twitches. Seokmin wonders if the tail is similar to a cat’s. “So that’s where the giant meat bag went to.”

The human guffaws.

Minghao pauses from playing with his candles. “Does the giant meat bag come back soon? I’m bored.”

“Why do you call Mingyu, giant meat bag? Aren’t you guys also like humans in body structure?”

“Do you truly want to see my real form?” A sly smile reveals itself.

The apartment door swings open before Seokmin can answer.

“Hey devil! Why do I keep getting your voice in my head?”

“Simple. I have things I want to do and you my contractor are required to fulfill my wants.” Mingyu’s shoulders droop.

“Do I have to do anything?” Seokmin asks.

The devil smiles brightly at Seokmin, “Nope. You and I can be friends.”

“The hell.”

“Sweet.”

**Author's Note:**

> so this is the start of the adventures and tales of an exasperated mingyu who is now stuck with a devil who won't give him a moment's peace and his house mate who gives him shit for half the things he does.  
> Seokmin got the better end of this deal lol


End file.
